1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of forming patterns of semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general photolithography, an exposure device has been developed for forming fine and minute patterns. However, a pattern having a specific critical limit may be difficult to obtain due to a resolution limit. Thus, a double patterning method (e.g., using at least two different masks) has been considered but such a method may be complicated and costly.